Ella Es Difícil De Entender
by ajsakura
Summary: Maya Hart, termino la preparatoria y se fue a recorrer el mundo. ¿Qué le espera cuando regrese de nuevo? ¿Qué era lo que quería dejar al irse? Rilaya.


Mi primer fic sobre esta pareja Rilaya. Espero lo disfruten.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **ELLA ERA DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER**

Ella era difícil de entender, es mi mejor amiga y aun así se me hace difícil entenderla muchas veces y desde que Lucas llego a nuestras vidas ella cambio, cambio de una forma que nunca lo vi venir.

Uno pensaría que su comportamiento con Lucas era porque le gustaba, bueno a quien no le va gustar ese chico tan lindo, con sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa encantadora, su elegancia vaquera y su forma de ser con los demás. Y durante un tiempo fue así, bueno eso creímos, eso creyo.

Lo molestaba y nunca dejaba de recordarle que venía de Texas, pero siempre me impulsaba a hablar con él, a ser algo más que amigos, a llevar la relación de amistad a algo más. Era tan extraño porque, a pesar de burlarse constantemente de él, siempre me apoyo con mis sentimientos hacia el rubio.

Maya Hart, termino la preparatoria y se fue a recorrer el mundo. Me dijo un día antes de irse, que quería viajar y conocer, sin ningún rumbo solo andar por ahí y crear nuevas memorias en diferentes lugares. Pero antes de irse me dejo una carta, carta que leo casi todos los días y después de tres años de ella no estar a mi lado la sigo extrañando igual al día después de que se fue.

Lo recuerdo tanto, una semana exactamente después de nuestra graduación. Yo había decidido viajar junto con Lucas a Texas, para disfrutar de los días antes de entrar a la universidad. Ingresó por la ventana como solía hacerlo.

 _Flash Back_

\- Maya - Le dije mientras organizaba la ropa que me llevaría a mi viaje.

\- Si, esa soy yo - Me dijo y no hablo más, sabía que quería toda mi atención. La mire y la vi ahí parada mirándome con sus manos detrás de su espalda, luego miro toda la habitación, muy lento, grabándose cada rincón.

\- Sabes, recuerdo la primera vez que vine a esta habitación, tú estabas cantando y yo solo entre -

\- Maya - Me acerque y le di un abrazo que ella no correspondió, fue extraño porque siempre nos abrazábamos - Si, así fue y esa tarde jugamos y nos divertimos mucho – Imaginaba que estaba algo triste, yo me iba de viaje y ella se quedaría aquí, bueno eso era lo que yo creía - Juramos siempre ser amigas y eso no va cambiar Maya, así estemos a miles de kilómetros o haya un chico en medio.

\- Lo sé Riley y te agradezco por todos estos años de amistad, pero ahora quiero salir a recorrer el mundo, me iré a California y luego no sé, andaré por ahí sin rumbo, a donde me lleven los pies - Su noticia me sorprendió - Piensas que tal vez es algo apresurado, pero es algo que he planeado el último año y no me mires así, no te lo conté porque solo era un plan, pero ahora que tú te vas con Lucas a Texas y luego a la universidad, no me quedare en esta ciudad y no quiero ser quien te diga adiós Riley. Me voy mañana en el vuelo del medio día, solo vine a despedirme y a desearte lo mejor en tu nueva vida.

Todo estaba pasado tan rápido, todo lo que dijo, su abrazo, su beso en la mejilla, luego su carta en mi mano y ella saliendo por la ventana. Me senté en mi cama y me quede mirando por donde había desaparecido, sentía ese ligero peso en mis manos, pero yo aún no procesaba nada.

\- Veo que aún no lees la carta - Me dijo en el aeropuerto, si la hubiera leído cuando me la entrego, todo hubiera sido tan diferente.

" _Riley, siento ser una cobarde, al parecer siempre lo fui, con estas cosas del amor. Es tan complicado, con Josh fue mucho más fácil, lo difícil fue contarte que estábamos saliendo y que llevábamos varias semanas ya. No sé cómo contarte sobre estos nuevos sentimientos y no, no son por Lucas, eso ya lo dejamos muy claro. Son por alguien más, tampoco son por Farkle._

 _Es difícil no enamorarse de ti, te parecerá extraño, pero yo me enamoré de ti. Te quise desde el día en que te conocí, era una niña pero ese día fuiste tan diferente a los otros chicos, siempre has sido tan diferente y eso era lo que más me gusta de ti. Y desde ese día que entre por tu ventana, tu estuviste para mí._

 _Te preguntaras como pude guardar todo esto, no fue fácil y cuando el vaquero llego a nuestras vidas, fue mucho más difícil. Tú te enamoraste de él y bueno yo solo estaba ahí, molestándolo porque no lo quería cerca de ti. Pero tenía que ser buena amiga y te alenté a acercarte, a declararte, a estar con él, incluso mira lo que hice para saber si él era el chico adecuado para ti. Te veo tan feliz que no me arrepiento de lo que hice, si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz._

 _Durante mucho tiempo estuve confundida, pensé que era porque me brindabas todo lo que en mi hogar no tenía, me compartías tu familia, tus amigos, tus cosas, cuando yo no tenía nada que brindarte, solo era yo y mil problemas, incluso te arrastre a más de uno, lo siento por eso. Pensaba que ese nivel sobreprotector que adquirí sobre ti era para que nadie te hiciera daño. Que esa emoción que sentía de verte y de estar a tu lado, era por la cercanía que habíamos desarrollado y que aquella necesidad de abrazarte era simple soledad, ojala hubiera sido todo eso._

 _Hice lo posible por olvidarte, por no sentir esto. De verdad Josh me gustaba y cuando dejo de lado la diferencia de edad, vi una salida, una salida que duro poco, es un chico genial, lo aprecio y es de tu familia, pero él no es tú. Pensé que podía ser mi chico perfecto pero yo ya tenía mi persona perfecta._

 _A veces cuando dormíamos, te observaba, observaba tus labios y quería besarlos, así que probé los labios de varias chicas y no sentía nada, ¿por qué lo hice? Pensé que tú me atraías era porque en general me atraían las mujeres. Pero esa no era la respuesta correcta. Tú eras la respuesta. Gracias a ello pude llegar a la conclusión de que estaba enamorada de ti, tú eras la única que despertaba en mí, todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos._

 _Espero algún día puedas perdonarme por no haberte dicho esto antes. Tu empiezas una nueva vida y yo no hago parte de ella, por eso he decidido irme a recorrer el mundo, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, es hora de hallarme sin ser parte de un dúo del cual una de ella está enamorada de la otra._

 _Te amo y por ese amor que te tengo, quiero que seas muy feliz, muy, muy, feliz._

 _Te amo._

 _Maya._

Fin Flash Back

Todo hubiera sido tan diferente.

Su última postal decía que estaba en Argentina y luego iría a Colombia, dice que está muy feliz dibujando los paisajes y tomándoles fotos. Siempre me envía algunos en sus cartas y son muy buenos, tengo una pared de mi habitación llena de ellos. El principal es uno mío, yo llena de corazones y luego está uno de nosotras en un lugar donde ella me dijo que quería que estuviera.

\- Crees que vendrá – Pregunte pensando que era papá, al sentir a alguien en mi puerta.

\- Si, vendrá – Pero no era papá, era Farkle desde la puerta de mi antigua habitación, sus facciones eran más maduras.

Nos sentamos en la ventana donde Maya y yo lo hacíamos y el siempre aparecía por fuera, a veces lo hacía con Lucas.

\- Recordando viejos tiempo – Pensando en el rey de roma y el que se asoma. El lucía mucho más sobrio, su mirada denotaba madurez y a la vez serenidad.

\- Zay llega esta noche con Vanessa, así que solo faltaría una y estaremos completos – Mencionó Farkle.

\- Sí, es cierto, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana – Decía el recién llegado, mientras entraba por la venta – Respondió tu mensaje amigo –

\- Ni señales de vida dio –

\- Supongo que mañana sabremos – Respondí mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

:::

\- Hoy estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión de Isadora Smackles y Farkle Minkus – El ministro había empezado la boda y Maya no aparecía, yo estaba parada junto a las otras damas de honor y tenía vista de todo el lugar. Todos estaban felices, mis padres me saludaron y yo les devolví el gesto. Mi madre me gesticulo "ella vendrá" y yo solo le sonreí, cada instante que pasaba dudaba que eso sucediera. Los novios hicieron los votos, por cierto muy robóticos si me lo preguntan, ambos caminaron a la salida y emprendieron su camino al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción.

Cuando llegamos, pudimos ver una decoración ostentosa, Farkle no había escatimado en gastos. Las mesas con manteles blancos perla, con decoraciones de lirios blancos sobre las mesas. Una mesa completa con aperitivos y fuentes de salsas y chocolate para acompañar. Había un bar con bebidas exquisitas, vinos hechos con cosechas de más de 100 años. Había un gran balcón que daba hacia un jardín enorme con una fuente en el medio que lanzaba agua tan alto que desde donde estaba se podían ver los chorros.

Nos ubicamos en los puestos que se nos habían asignado, mi familia quedó en una mesa junto con los padres de Maya, que también fueron invitados. Zay, Vanessa, Lucas y yo en otra mesa junto a la de los recién casados. Había una silla vacía, supongo que era para ella.

:::

\- Es hora de que hable el padrino – Dijo Lucas mientras tocaba su copa con una cuchara – Farkle recuerdo cuando empezaste hablar de chicas de una manera coherente, no olvidemos que este chico quería crear una dictadura y casarse con mis dos mejores amigas – Todos los presentes rieron – Recuerdo cuando me hablaste de Isadora, tu rival académica, ese día supe que te gustaba, por las palabras que utilizaste para describirla, no eran de una persona que sintiera rivalidad sino admiración y aceptación por la otra. También recuerdo cuando llego y me dijo "amigo le pediré matrimonio" Pensé que ese día había enloquecido de verdad, porque aún no termina la universidad, es Farkle, que es más importante que el estudio, pero aquí estamos, celebrando tu matrimonio y sé que para ti es un día igual de grandioso o mejor que aquel, cuando el señor Matthews por fin hablo sobre Bélgica 1831 – Vi como Farkle se acercaba y le daba un beso a su esposa - Un brindis por Farkle e Isadora.

Todos levantamos las copas, listos para brindar, pero sonó nuevamente una copa golpeada por una cuchara.

\- Pensé que te casarías conmigo – Esa voz, de donde salió, conocía esa voz – O con Riley – Todo el mundo estaba en estado de Shock, yo solo buscaba encontrar a la dueña de esa voz – Tranquila Isadora, no vine a quitarte a Farkle. Sabían que este chico nos persiguió toda la primaria y parte de la secundaria a Riley y a mí – Sentí su mano en mi hombro, por donde llego, no la vi venir – Farkle, es el mejor chico que una chica puede tener y espero que lo cuides Isadora o te las veras conmigo. Farkle tienes una esposa muy hermosa y desde que los vi con esa rivalidad que tenían, supe que ustedes estaban destinados el uno para el otro. Por los novios.

\- Por los novios – Gritamos todos al unísono.

Maya se encamino hacia donde estaban los recién casados para darles una felicitación mucho más íntima. Ambos estaban muy felices de que ella estuviera acá, yo estaba feliz de verla otra vez. Sentí como Lucas se sentó a mi lado, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

\- Vino – Me sonrió.

\- Lo hizo – Le devolví el gesto

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que la tienes al frente?

\- ¿Huir?

\- Riley, vamos, no le piensas contar lo nuestro, de lo que pasó después de que se fue –

\- Son muchas cosas – Volteo a buscar a mi rubia amiga y veo como camina hacia donde están nuestras familias, los saludó de un abrazo a cada uno. Al parecer le hicieron preguntas sobre sus viajes, yo me quede viendo como interactuaba con ellos – Lucas, no sé qué hacer, ¿qué le diré? ¿Cómo se lo diré? ¿Querrá que se lo diga? - cruce mis brazos sobre la mesa y apoye mi cabeza sobre ellos lamentándome por no tener nada planeado.

\- Deberías pensar rápido porque ahí viene – Me dijo mi acompañante, mientras tocaba mi espalda para tranquilizarme.

\- Hola vaquero, otro vaquero y su prometida – Escuche que saludaba mientras seguía con mi cabeza escondida entre mis brazos.

\- Señorita Hart – Me imagine a Lucas haciendo un movimiento como si tuviera un sombrero en la cabeza a modo de saludo.

\- Amiga, tu no cambias y estas más hermosa que nunca, auch – La saludo Zay, seguramente Vanessa lo golpeo.

\- Maya, que gusto verte de nuevo – Y ahí está Vanessa.

\- Riley – Mi corazón se detuvo, hacía tiempo no escuchaba mi nombre ser pronunciado por ella, lo poco que hablamos lo hacíamos por chat.

Levante la cabeza – Hola Maya – Y le sonreí con el mayor miedo de mi vida.

\- Puedo acompañarlos – Nos preguntó mientras tomaba la silla que estaba al lado de Lucas.

\- Claro – Respondimos al unísono.

\- Así de bien están, que ya hablan al mismo tiempo –

\- ¿Qué? No es lo que tú crees – Nuevamente respondimos al unísono, ella solo sonrió, así como cuando algo le incomoda. Lucas lo noto.

\- Creo que deberían platicar, Zay, Vanessa ¿Quieren acompañarme por un trago? – Y diciendo esto se levantó de la mesa junto con los otros dos acompañantes para dirigirse a la barra.

\- Quieres hablar – Le pregunte, ella solo negó y tomo una copa de champán, bebiéndola de un solo trago – Veo que tienes sed.

\- Iré a bailar con el vaquero, ¿te molesta? – Me pregunto mientras lo señalaba, negué con la cabeza.

Los vi bailar varias piezas, donde ambos reían, seguramente recordando viejos tiempos, ella está mucho más bonita que la última vez que la recuerdo. Farkle también tuvo su momento y la saco bailar, después fue por mí, me negué, pero él insistió tanto que salí a bailar, luego me tomo el vaquero. Por un momento volví a esa época donde las cosas de amor no eran importantes y todos estábamos disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía.

Nos sentamos a conversar por un rato, sobre cómo iban nuestras vidas en la universidad, como nuestro pequeño amigo tuvo valor para declararse. Maya nos contaba sobre los lugares que había visitado, cuánto tiempo se quedaba en un lugar, cómo le había tocado comunicarse con las personas en los otros países, algunos lugareños no hablaban inglés. Aprendió un poco de italiano, francés y mejoro el español. Era nuestro momento, por lo menos la tensión que ella y yo teníamos desapareció.

:::

La fiesta estaba terminando y mucha gente se había retirado ya del lugar, Farkle bailaba con su esposa, Lucas y Maya, hablaban en una mesa y yo entraba de despedir a mis padres y Auggie, les dije que iría más tarde, acompañaría un rato más a mis amigos.

Mientras caminaba hacia el balcón, pude ver como Maya me seguía con la mirada. Mi corazón estaba a mil, ella era la que decidía cuando hablaríamos, tal vez hoy, tal vez mañana o tal vez nunca. Solté un suave suspiro y me apoye en el barandal.

\- Estas muy bonita – Me exalte al escuchar su voz, mi corazón casi sale corriendo y gana el maratón – Cuando pensabas decirme que tú y Lucas terminaron - ella también se apoyó en el barandal.

\- Maya, yo – Intente explicarle pero ella solo movió su cabeza en negación – Tú también estas muy bonita – Termine por decir y note como se sonrojo un poco, pero luego volvió a su postura.

\- Toda la noche pensé que estaban juntos como pareja y no hice sino molestarlos por eso, Dios, que estúpida me siento – dijo en tono molesto y mirando hacia la nada.

\- Quieres bailar – Le pregunte mientras le extendía la mano, ella me miro y negó, luego miro mi mano y la tomo con rabia, pero esa rabia era fingida.

La música que sonaba de fondo era lenta, solo tenías que dejarte llevar, nos movíamos al compás de la melodía, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre mi hombro, al ser un poco más alta, esta posición era la mejor para ambas.

\- Quise decírtelo – Tome valor y empecé hablar – No sabía cómo, en nuestras conversaciones nunca mencionamos nuestra vida amorosa, y me gustaba que me hablaras sin la tensión de saber que me querías de otra forma, eras la Maya de siempre, no quería arruinar eso.

\- Farkle hablaba conmigo por teléfono y siempre que preguntaba por ti y Lucas, me decía que estaban bien, que todo estaba normal entre ustedes, que todo era normal –

\- Hablabas con él por teléfono – Me separe un poco para mirarla a los ojos – Te pedí un millón de veces que quería escucharte y siempre te negabas, decías que los minutos nos costarían un ojo a la cara –

\- Tenía miedo, ok – Me dijo volviendo a poner su cabeza en mi hombro – Tenía miedo de escucharte, fallaría al hablarte así, te haría mil preguntas sin filtro y eso era lo que menos quería, no quería que te sintieras presionada o algo parecido, no espero una respuesta de eso sabes, solo quería que lo supieras, tampoco quiero que nuestra amistad cambie.

\- Yo le pedí a Farkle que no te dijera nada, era mi responsabilidad, esperó entiendas – Sentí su cabeza en mi hombro decir que sí. - Sé que no pedías una respuesta o que correspondiera tus sentimientos. Sé que quieres que nuestra amistad no cambie, pero adivina que –

Sentí como paraba en seco nuestro vaivén. Alzo su mirada y pude ver todo el terror que yo tuve todos estos años al no saber que decir sobre sus sentimientos, lo podía ver a través de sus ojos. Pero ahora era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, ya no habían dudas, miedos, temores, ausencia. Ella estaba aquí.

Hice un movimiento que la hizo girar, quedando de espaldas a mí y la abrace por detrás, puse mi barbilla sobre su hombro y nos ubique mirando hacia el jardín que se veía desde el balcón. La obligue a que caminara unos pasos hasta llegar al barandal.

\- También… también te amo Maya – Sus manos estrecharon fuerte las mías – y quiero que cambie nuestra relación, porque si tú me amas y yo te amo, no veo que nos impida estar juntas – El silencio reino por unos minutos.

\- Eso quiere decir – Se giró para darme la cara y puso sus manos detrás de mi cuello, su mirada se enfocó en mi boca y luego en mis ojos – ¿Puedo? – Yo asentí mientras veía como ella se acercaba a mí con una gran sonrisa. Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por sus labios. Nunca sentí, lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Era un calor, una tranquilidad y una seguridad que solo ella podía darme. Pero no duro lo que quería que durara, sentí como alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de nosotras.

\- Chicas, son muy lindas y me encanta que por fin estén juntas pero la fiesta termino, es hora de irnos – Nos habló Lucas desde la puerta – Vamos, las acerco a… – Nos miró, quería saber a dónde íbamos.

\- Creo que quiero caminar – Me miro Maya mientras tomaba mi mano.

\- Yo también quiero caminar –

:::

Los novios ya se habían ido también y solo quedábamos nosotros tres, caminamos hasta la salida, donde un taxi esperaba a Lucas. Nos despedimos de él y empezamos a caminar sin rumbo, tomadas de la mano. La noche era fría y solo nuestros abrigos nos protegían de aquel clima.

\- Cuando terminas la universidad – Me pregunto.

\- Aun me falta un año para graduarme y a eso le sumamos la práctica, sería otro año –

\- Supongo que serán dos años en New York –

\- Si, así es, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? – Seguimos caminando un tramo más en silencio hasta que me desesperé, frene en seco y la jale para que me mirara.

\- Te lo acabo de decir – Mi felicidad se asomó en mi cara, haciendo que abriera mi boca a toda su capacidad.

– Es en serio – Ella movió sus cejas en forma de aprobación, regalándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No dude en besarla nuevamente, se sentía tan bien.

\- Sabes, esto de caminar y con tacones, no creo que sea muy buena idea, estoy muriendo. ¿Tomamos un taxi? – Me pregunto mientras se acercaba a la avenida y levantaba la mano para llamar uno.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A mi hotel, aun me debes unas explicaciones –

Le sonreí nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia ella, que ya estaba entrando al taxi que paro. Luego de haberse acomodado toco el asiento a su lado y me invito a entrar. Camine sonriente y me situé en el asiento que me señalo. Mientras íbamos rumbo al hotel me recosté en su hombro y ella empezó a acariciar mi cabeza. No me importa darle explicaciones, hoy sabía que cuando despertara ella iba a estar ahí, a mi lado, sonriéndome como lo hacía cuando éramos pequeñas.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :D Dejen Review :D Flor o Tomate

Gracias por leer


End file.
